The Bet
by Emasaur
Summary: Gray was going to kill them. He was gonna rip off their heads, and skin Happy alive and- were these pants always so damned uncomfortable? Mild GrayxLucy cause there just isn't enough of it.


Gray swore he was going to kill them. He really was. Oh, and he'd shave a certain someone's pink hair to substitute for rose petals when he danced around their graves while throwing said fake petals. And maybe he'd make himself a new fur... pillow or something once he figured out what to do with Happy.

He gritted his teeth and absentmindedly removed his shirt - a nervous habit. "Lucy. Can you come here for a minute?" Gray bit his lip and fingered the waist of his jeans; they were feeling a bit too suffocating at the moment. He took a swig of his (luckily, alcoholic) drink instead.

Mirajane frowned at him, mildly annoyed at his interruption to their very stimulating conversation... about each others hair. Lucy excused herself anyways.

Hips swaying and chest bouncing, she sauntered over to his table, an innocent smile plastered on her lips all the while. His libido kicked a little, and Gray was now considering making the two deaths a bit less painful. And now he _really_ needed those pants to come off.

"Yeah, Gray?" Why did she have to look so damn happy while he was about to put his pride on the line?

He opened his mouth to speak, but just as soon shut it when he heard muffled giggles and shushing sounds. Obviously Happy, Natsu and Erza didn't want to miss the show (and possibly the most humiliating moment of Gray's life.) Scratch what he said earlier about a less painful death. He shot them a 'kindly shut the fuck up before I rip out your skulls' look. They still kept grinning.

Lucy stood there, patiently waiting and clearly aware of his, shall we say, _discomfort_. (More like frustration and murderous intent directed towards the people two tables down who would _not stop giggling_.)

Gray closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the countless reactions he might receive to his upcoming comment.

"So, I was just wondering, you know, if maybe-possibly you'd be interested in goingoutwithmesometime?" Having said that all in one breath, he was gasping for air at the end of the sentence. Gray couldn't look at her face while he said it. His was too flushed and hers was too damn cute, so that didn't really help the situation and he just- he just couldn't. Not while saying _that_.

A split second passed, and he forced a glance at her, desperate to know her reaction. She was probably gonna laugh at him. Or hit him. Or say _something_ that would definitely strip what little masculinity he had left at the moment. Because, she was _Lucy_ the cute stellar mage (and not to mention one of the most evil creatures on the planet - a woman), and he was just _Gray_, the exhibitionist/ice alchemist. That title alone of his gave her plenty to go off of for a joke or something.

She didn't though.

He saw brown eyes widen a bit, but showed no sign of retaliation or disgust. In fact, she smiled at him. "Alright. When did you have in mind?" She was glowing. Well, more than before.

"Uh, I- wha- when?" Gray stumbled over his words, caught off guard by her reaction. He had prepared for the worst. "T- Tonight?" His voice cracked.

Again, she beamed. "Sure thing! Seven o' clock?"

Incapable of doing anything more, Gray simply nodded.

"Coolio. Pick me up at my house, 'kay?" She winked and turned, and this time Gray noticed just how short her skirt was as she walked, swaying those hips in a steady rhythm. He couldn't pull his eyes off her until she left the guild. Or, rather, he couldn't pull his eyes off her backside. (So he was a bit of an ass man, shut it.) (Man, were pants always this constricting?)

Then he remembered the task at hand.

Jerking his head to the left, he rested his death gaze on the three who were blanching at him. And really, if looks could kill, they would be on the floor writhing in pain at the moment. But they couldn't, so he settled with just glaring to make himself feel like he hadn't just nearly suffered a heart attack from such trivial manners as asking girls on a _dates_.

They were gaping at him, so Gray, doing the mature thing, stuck his tongue out and flicked them the birdie, feeling somewhat smug from how the whole thing played out.

"Now if you'll excuse me," He stood, smirking. "I have a date to get ready for."

Mira, who had been watching the whole thing, had to restrain the three from smashing Gray's head in the wall as he left.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, Gray, you're such a drama queen.


End file.
